


The Invasion of Hydra

by jshn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space Opera, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>星际舰队旗舰复仇者号在舰长Steve Rogers带领下，与大副James Barnes、安全官Natasha Romanoff、舵手Sam Wilson、领航员Clint Barton、轮机长Tony Stark、生化人科学官Jarvis，还有来自浩克星球的首席医务官Bruce Banner一起，在深空探险时候遭遇了想要消灭地球的外星种族九头蛇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invasion of Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> 本故事致敬  
> 星际迷航：下一代  
> The Best of Both Worlds剧集

星历43538.4，星际舰队旗舰复仇者号抵达星联殖民星Azzano III。

“舰长，求救信号消失了。”坐在领航员位置上的年轻上尉惊讶地说，“而且传感器显示这颗行星上并没有生命存在。”

“继续搜索，Mr. Barton。是否有可能是传感器故障？”

复仇者号的最高指挥官——上校Steve Rogers从舰长椅上站起来，双眉紧皱。

这颗行星上有超过一千名居民，他们刚刚在这里定居不到一年。复仇者号在一天半以前收到了来自殖民星的求救信号，模糊不清的语音信息显示他们正在经历一场异常凶猛的风暴。

“也有可能是殖民地遭到了袭击。”红发安全官开口说道，“大气中的电磁场强度远远超过了正常值。舰长，我建议我们立刻组织一支登陆小队，到行星上去看一眼。”

“请求批准。”Steve说完又想了想，“Romanoff上尉，你留在这里指挥舰桥。通知Barnes中校，让他和我一起在三号传送室集合。Mr. Jarvis，你也和我们一起行动，带上三录仪。”

高个生化人从科学官操作台面前站起来，跟在Steve身后走进电梯。

 

“嘿，等一下。”

电梯在中途停下了，一只湿漉漉的手先一步伸了进来。新来的家伙制服只穿了一半，一头半长的黑发还在往下滴水，手里正拿着相位枪往腰上塞。

“指挥官，下次集合之前请先穿好制服。”Steve故意板着脸说。

“是，舰长。”青年先绷直身体一本正经地回答，下一秒又换上了笑嘻嘻的表情，凑到Steve跟前，“我在全息甲板打悬浮棒球呢，这程序花了我三天工夫，不过感觉棒极了。Steve，下次你也来试试。”

“我会的。”Steve敷衍着说。

“你总是神经绷太紧了。你有多久没休假了，我亲爱的舰长？总是窝在舱室里看书画画，拜托，这可是二十四世纪。”青年一边说一边整理胸前的通讯器，不满地嘟着嘴唇，“等完成这次任务，我一定要拉着你去离岸休假。Risa是个不错的选择，Natasha已经帮你找好了地方。”

“我真的已经让我的大副如此头疼了？”Steve苦笑了一下，“我答应你，Bucky，只要你以后别不停地在早饭时候唠叨。”

“我可以换成晚饭时间。”Bucky歪了歪脑袋。

“舰长，我理解Barnes中校的担忧。”Jarvis插了一句，“Stark先生也经常不愿意离开轮机室，我有时候不得不改写船上中央电脑的权限以让他好好休息。”

“我没记错的话，监督Tony作息被写进了你的程序里。”Steve说。

“监督你的作息也被写进了我的脑子里。”Bucky屈起手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，“作为你的大副——还有你最好的朋友。我有责任督促你保持身心健康。”

Steve发现自己似乎没有理由说不。

Bucky总是对他保护过度。他们小时候就生活在一个街区，长大后一起加入了星舰学院。Steve幼年时候身体羸弱，学院二年级时候发生了一次意外，冒险经过基因治疗之后体型已判若两人。但Bucky还是那个习惯性会在打架时候把他护在身后的人，为了留在Steve身边，服役记录相当出色的他迄今为止已经拒绝了三次指挥其他星舰的机会。

“遵命。”Steve无奈地微笑起来。

 

两分钟之后，他们抵达传送室。

“这场磁暴可真让人头疼。”他们的轮机长正撅着屁股蹲在传送机底下敲敲打打，嘴里还咬着一柄镭射螺丝刀，另外有两条机械臂正举着工具在他身边来来回回。

“Sir，你现在的动作很不安全。”Jarvis走上前一步提醒。

“啥？”Tony缩回脑袋，“不会有事的。”

话还没说完，他的牙齿咬到了螺丝刀的开关，一道能量束打中了Jarvis的胸口又弹飞出去，差点撞到已经站在传送机上的Steve——后者被Bucky及时拉到了安全地带。

Jarvis镇定地看了眼胸前破了一个大洞的制服，确定自己的基本功能没有受到太大影响。“Sir，你刚才差点谋杀了舰长。”

“对不住啦Cap。Jarvis，我回头再给你检查一下电路。”Tony把镭射刀扔到一边，继续调试面前的电路板，“我得让传送机在磁暴环境下工作，现在大概成了。”

“会有什么风险么？”Steve问。

“只要磁暴等级不再上升。也就是说，你们最好快点回来。”Tony随手把一个信号增强器扔给Jarvis，“还有，站稳些。这次可能有点晃。”

 

Steve花了很大的工夫才在一块石灰岩上站直，他现在整个人晕乎乎的，就像有人朝他的太阳穴狠捶了一拳。Bucky站在他旁边，脸色有点发绿。

“还记得我们刚毕业执行第一次任务的时候么？我害你不小心被困在废弃星站那回。”Bucky摇摇晃晃地走过来。

“我们一起在传送机里待了三天。出来我都吐了。”Steve瞥了Bucky一眼。

“这次不是报复吧？”Bucky干呕了几下，往腰间抓了两次才掏出相位枪。

“我干嘛要报复你？”Steve打开三录仪，“反正在那之后你替我打扫了半年J氏管。”

天空暗沉沉的，能见度不高，他们开始朝原本建立在山坡下的聚居地走去。

“Steve，这里根本不像被开发过的殖民地。”Bucky忧虑地看着四周嶙峋的山石和一毛不拔的荒地，这颗行星上一点不像有生命存在。

Steve低头看了眼三录仪，坐标显示他们的确来对了地方。根据记录，这里本来应该有一大片美丽的田园和崭新的人工建筑，但此刻他们眼前只有大片焦黑的泥土。地面像是被巨大的利器翻搅过一般，到处都是不规则的坑洞，连一片树叶都找不到。

“舰长，我捕捉到了等离子场的异常波动。”Jarvis追上来，“很像某种定向能武器大范围攻击之后的残留。”

“现在我明白你为啥非要让我一起来了。”Bucky蹲下身，手指捻起一撮泥土，凑近三录仪。“我和你同时离舰的机会可不太多。”

Steve皱着眉四处查探。“太像了是不是？”

“和我们在咆哮突击舰队时遇见的那次一模一样。”Bucky看了眼分析数据，语气凝重起来，“是九头蛇干的。”

“也就是说宇宙立方在我们之前曾抵达过这里。”Jarvis说。

“我们得马上联系舰队总部，神盾防御系统需要马上启动。”Steve打开通讯器，“Rogers呼叫复仇者号——”

Bucky抬起头看着乌云沉沉的天空。

“你说他们真的离开了么？”

Steve还没有来得及反应，一道能量束突然从天而降，擦着他的面颊击中地面，紧接着更多密集的光束直飞过来。他被人拉了一把，就地滚了几米，在一块凸起的岩石后面趴下。

“是海德拉人没错。”

Bucky在Steve耳边严肃地说。滚滚尘烟之中，好几个穿着黑色战甲的人形生物正举着武器迅速移动。他刚刚用相位枪击中了其中一个，那个人的胸口正中出现了一个大洞，身体逐渐分解在空气中，但很快又有几个新的敌人凭空出现，继续朝他们逼近。

“砍掉一个头，会长出两个。” 

Bucky咬牙，任凭他的枪法再准，也无法消灭这可怕的半人半机械种族。他还在不停开枪，可是除了稍微减慢些许敌人前进的步伐之外别无作用。

“带我们离开这里，Tony。”Steve低下头大喊。

“抱歉舰长，风暴更加猛烈了，传送机不太稳定，再给我五分钟时间——”

“能更快些么？”

两三个海德拉人围了过来，一道能量束削去了他们赖以躲藏的石块的上半部分。

“好吧两分钟，我只能试试，没法保证。”

Steve抬起头，正好看到Bucky差点被打中，他仓促间举起掉落在地的半块石头挡了一下，石块在他们面前爆炸成碎片，他和Bucky都受了点轻伤。

“这一定是我这辈子最难熬的两分钟。”

Bucky抹了把脸颊上的血，跳上石块，他刚刚把两把标配相位枪改装成了威力更强的相位冲锋枪。这一次扣动扳机之后，有两个海德拉人的脑袋一前一后同时被打碎了。

但情况并没有丝毫好转。

“我们得马上传送，长官。”Jarvis从另一个方向过来，他手里还拿着半条海德拉人的胳膊，露在外面的电线正在滋滋作响，“他们人越来越多了。”

Bucky的相位枪能量快用完了。

一个海德拉人朝他们抬起右手，经过改造之后的手臂末端被机械取代，里面延伸出漆黑的能量枪，蓝色的激光束缓缓成型。

“抵抗是没有作用的。”对方用毫无波澜的机械音说道，“九头蛇万岁。”

“我不相信。”Bucky勾起嘴角冷笑，扔掉手里没用的枪，猛地扑了上去，把那个海德拉人撞倒在地。

Steve得到了机会，他抓住Jarvis的胳膊，Jarvis启动了体内的传送信号增强器。

“Bucky，快！”

风暴越来越猛烈了，Steve的视线快要看不清那个就在咫尺之遥和敌人缠作一团的人，他只能坚持伸着右手大喊：“抓住我！”

Bucky踉跄着站了起来，扭着海德拉人的胳膊给对方来了一枪，转过身，抓向Steve的手。

Steve碰到了Bucky的手指。

“传送开始。”Jarvis说。

他们的身体逐渐粒子化，就在这时，另一个海德拉人无声无息地靠近了Bucky。他用机械臂捏住了Bucky的肩颈。

Bucky睁大眼睛，蓝绿色的瞳仁里满是惊愕与难以置信。

这是Steve见到的Bucky脸上最后一个表情。

Azzano III号星上的景象连同Bucky一起在他眼前消失了，他在复仇者号的传送室里成形，身边只有Jarvis一个。

“Barnes的信号弄丢了。”Tony懊丧地说，他还在不停地调整传送机。

Steve怔怔地看着自己空无一物的右手，曲了曲手指，仿佛Bucky掌心的触感还残留在指尖。

“我失去了他。” 

他的嗓子仿佛吸入了过多沙砾。

 

Steve坐在舰长椅上，强迫自己不再扭头去看右侧空荡荡的座椅。

一个闪烁着蓝色荧光的立方体出现在复仇者号的主屏幕上。

“九头蛇的宇宙立方。”Natasha皱眉说，“世界整形者，摧毁了另一个银河系三分之二的文明。”

星际舰队第一次与九头蛇相遇是在一个陌生星系，那时候Steve和Bucky还在咆哮突击舰队服役，他们的战斗艇无意中穿越虫洞来到了一个名叫阿斯加德的星球，在那里他们认识了Thor，后者正在率领族人寻找宇宙立方的踪迹。

“即使是我们，也无法真正征服立方体的力量。”高大的金发男人忧心忡忡地告诉Steve，“九头蛇是整个宇宙最难对付的种族，人类尚未做好正面迎敌的准备。吾友，请小心。”

即使是在人类眼中接近神的阿斯加德人也对眼前这艘神秘的飞船心怀戒备。Steve他们从阿斯加德返回之后，立刻禀报了舰队指挥中心，而Fury上将因此决定成立神盾系统，来提前做好迎战九头蛇的准备。

Steve并没有想到这么快复仇者号就会正面碰见其中一个。

“扫描结果，Wilson中尉？”

Sam摇了摇头。“我还不确定，长官，他们看起来正打算攻击我们——”

下一秒复仇者号的舰桥就剧烈晃动起来。

“护盾能量只剩下百分之二。”Clint大喊，“我们被抓住了！”

一道牵引光束从那蓝色立方体上发射出来，像一条牢固的锁链，扯住了复仇者号的轮机舱。

“反击。”Steve下令。

复仇者号的光子鱼雷连续飞向那道牵引光束，大部分在碰上护盾的时候爆炸了，不过Steve注意到，就在被鱼雷击中的位置，那笼罩着立方体的蓝莹莹的光黯淡了一些。

“敌舰受到一定损伤。”Sam高兴了没多久，“哦不……他们正在自动修复损伤，天呐太快了，照这速度，我们打完全部鱼雷都没法给它开个小洞。”

“有任何建议么？”Steve问。

“我们可以传送过去试试。”Natasha说，“趁现在他们还没完全修好护盾。我们不能对敌人一无所知。”

“请求批准。Romanoff上尉，你和Wilson中尉一起登陆立方体。”Steve说完又补充了一句， “让Stark锁定你们的信号。要小心。”

 

Natasha在第一眼看清立方体内部的时候就开始一阵头疼。这玩意儿太闪了，如果说从外面看上去还挺像静谧地航行在宇宙星辰中的发光水母，在里面看就像堆满了水晶的暴发户的房间。

“Wilson，你的眼睛还好么？”她担心地说，一回头看见她的同僚戴着墨镜朝她吹了声口哨。

Sam脸上的笑容大概只持续了三秒钟，一条机械臂从他头顶的天花板上掉下来，差一点砸中了他的后脑勺。

“什么鬼东西？”他尖叫了一声抖开那爬到他制服领口的手指，往后退了一步，撞到了一排金属机箱。

甲板上的蓝光暗了一些，周围景象清晰起来，他们发现自己不像在一艘宇宙飞船上，而像是待在一个巨大的电脑机房里。从上往下，整个立方体内部被规律地划分为一个个方形隔间，每一个隔间里都摆满了类似计算机主机的铁盒，墙上到处镶嵌着密密麻麻的电路板，无数光纤电缆在机箱之间穿梭交织，如同一张发光蛛网。

“这是什么？”Sam走进某个隔间，敲了敲竖在机箱边的一个长方形金属柜。那个立柜大约一人多高，外部伸出根数据线，与主机相连。

Natasha摸了摸那立柜的一侧，在光滑的金属表面找到一个按钮，按下之后柜门自动打开了，一阵寒气扑面而来。

“老天，这里面有人。”Sam跳起来，“太可怕了，这是个藏尸柜？”

“不，不是这样。他们还活着。”Natasha走近那个一动不动的人体，“也许活着，我不确定。他们的大脑完全被主机控制了，一半身体经过改造植入了金属，即使醒着，也不会存在个体意识。”

“所以这就是九头蛇？”Sam咽了口唾沫，“一堆电脑，加上无数没有痛觉的武器。难怪海德拉人是打不死的，他们根本不能算是人。”

“我们可以试着找一下整个电脑的中央处理器……如果这艘船由一个意识操控，那它就会存在弱点。”

Natasha还没有来得及回头，一只手从后面勒住了她的脖颈。她弯下腰用力甩脱了它，拔出腰间的相位枪，打中了袭击者的前胸。

Sam也同一时间受到了攻击，在他们周围，数十个冰柜悄无声息地打开了。

“主机发现我们的存在了。”Natasha一个漂亮地回旋踢踹飞了一个海德拉人，反手连开两枪打倒另两个敌人，“我们得快点摆脱他们，传送回复仇者号。”

Sam气喘吁吁地在四五个海德拉人的夹击中踩着机箱狂奔。“你知道吗，我需要一双翅膀！”

Natasha刚刚打开胸前的通讯器，还没有来得及说话，她握着相位枪的右手就被人扭住了。

她下意识地用了反擒拿手，出乎意料地毫无作用。对方对她的格斗招数颇为熟悉，进一步扣住了她的整条右手臂，让她难以动弹。

相位枪掉落在地，Natasha抬起左腿，靴跟撞向那个人的小腿。敌人的确松开了一些钳制，她得到了转身的机会，肩膀抵着那人的胸口将他的后背狠狠撞向一边的立柱。

“唔。”那人困惑地哼了一声，他的后脑勺被撞了一下，左侧脸颊上的金属装置发出滴滴滴的警报声。

Natasha惊讶地抬头，看清了那张半遮在凌乱长发下的苍白的脸。

“James！”

回答她的是一记重拳，她被整个击飞出去摔倒在甲板上，右脚踝脱臼了。

沉重的脚步声向她靠近，Natasha挣扎着撑起身体。朝她走过来的那个人连走路姿势都没有改变，可是他的脸上属于那个年轻活泼的星舰军官的生气完全消失了，一双眼睛毫无神采，就像两颗空洞的玻璃珠子。

“James，他们对你做了什么？”Natasha拖着伤腿仓皇后退。

一身黑色盔甲的男人继续逼近她，他的移动速度快得远超常人，还未等Natasha反应过来，一只冰冷的金属手臂就抓住了她的肩膀，把她轻松提了起来。

“嘿，放开她！”Sam在不远处大喊，他站在男人身后的一个冰柜顶上，手里举着相位枪。

“咳咳，先不要开枪！”Natasha哑着嗓子阻止。

她很快被扔在地上，Sam也是，他被有着一条金属手臂的男人像扯一个毛线娃娃一样轻松地扯翻在地，而且他原本拿着枪的右手发出了一声凄惨的骨折声。男人毫不留情地捏碎了他的手腕，把他丢出了五米远，正好落在Natasha身边。

“见鬼了，那是Barnes中校吗？”Sam咳出一口血，不敢相信地说，“他脑子坏了？”

“有可能。我们根本打不过他，没法把他带回去。”Natasha爬到Sam身边。

男人正举起右手的能量枪，空洞的枪口中心致命光束渐渐凝聚。

“Tony，快！”Natasha大喊。

传送光束及时笼罩了他们两人。

 

Steve走进医疗舱的时候，Natasha的肋骨刚刚接好，但她的右脚踝还肿着。

“你见到了Bucky？”他充满期待地问，“他还活着？”

Natasha看着Steve，心里闪过一丝不忍。她的舰长的蓝眼睛因为希冀而闪闪发光，她要说的却很难称得上什么好消息。

“我见到了一个长得和James一模一样的男人。”她谨慎地选择着词句，“但我并不认为他还是我们的大副。”

Steve的眉毛拧在了一起。“什么意思？”

“他成了九头蛇的人，舰长。”Sam坐在旁边的病床上，医生正在给他治疗手腕，“嗷轻点，Banner医生！”

“我需要先给你内置一个人工腕关节，直到你自己的重新长回来。”带着眼镜的中年男人轻声细语地说，“这过程很难忍受，我会给你注射一些止痛剂，Wilson中尉。”

“你相信么，头儿？Barnes中校——那家伙，他捏碎我的手腕就像碾碎一块泡沫。”Sam疼得脸都扭曲了。

“Bucky的格斗水平并没有超过你太多。”Steve疑惑地说。

“他多了一条金属手臂，九头蛇给他安上的。”Natasha从床上跳下来，她安抚地拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“听我说，舰长，他已经被改造了。海德拉人都是半人半机械的机器，他们被抹去了个人意识，只听命于九头蛇的中央电脑。我们亲眼见到了冰柜与洗脑装置。对不起，Steve，我们没能把他带回来。”

Steve低下头沉默了一会儿。“你已经做得够多了，Natasha。如果Bucky知道他伤害了你，还有Wilson中尉，他一定会感到无比歉疚。”

Natasha轻叹了口气。“幸好他已经不会知道了。”

“舰长，立方体再次朝我们发动攻击！”Clint的声音从舰桥上传来。

“我马上过去。”Steve向外走去。

电梯门关上的瞬间，他弯下腰大口喘气，脸上镇定的表情再也维持不住。

听着，他还活着——Bucky他没有死。

Steve感到那种令他头重脚轻的不真实感消失了，在他以为Bucky已经牺牲之后，他坐在舰长椅上的每一分每一秒都心存疑虑。他感觉到对九头蛇的恨意正在侵蚀他的理智，他第一次对自己的指挥能力产生了怀疑，担心自己会在不必要的时候让复仇者号身赴险境。

而现在希望又重新回来了。

他会打败九头蛇，救回Bucky。他一定要做到。

 

立方体对复仇者号的攻击没有持续多久。

“曲速掉线了，舰长。”Tony嚷嚷，“修好的偏导仪也撑不了多久，我们打不过他们，又跑不掉。”

“舰长，有通讯信号接入。”Clint报告。

Steve吃惊地抬头，看到主屏幕上出现了Bucky的脸。

那的确是Bucky的脸，但是Steve知道Natasha没有说错，从对方的表情和眼神中可以看出来，那个叫James Barnes的男人的灵魂并不在那里。

可Steve还是遏制不住自己的情绪反应。他从舰长椅上站了起来。

“Bucky？”

“谁是Bucky？”冷冰冰的机械音通过通讯器响彻舰桥，“我的名字是冬日士兵。”

“好吧，这可不是什么特别炫酷的名字。”Tony嘟囔了一句，“九头蛇的非主流品味。”

“九头蛇的目的是什么？”Steve问。

“我们会改造你们。任何抵抗都是没有必要的，只会引来灭亡。”Bucky语调死板地说着，就像宣读着某张贴在他眼前的文件，“我是冬日士兵，你们是我们的任务，地球是下一个整形目标。抵抗是没有用的。”

“他现在听起来可真像个机器人，比Jarvis像多了。”Sam眯起眼睛，“连说话都是复读机似的。”

“人类是不会向九头蛇束手就擒的，Bucky。”Steve坚定地说。

“我不是Bucky，我们是九头蛇，我的名字是冬日士兵。”

屏幕上的人又重复了一遍，呆呆看了Steve几秒，举起右手的武器，摇晃着后退，隐入一大排海德拉人的队列之中。

通讯信号消失了。

蓝色立方体也随之消失在屏幕上。

“他们准备去哪儿？”Steve问。

“曲速九级。”Clint倒吸了口气，“目的地是地球。”

 

“我们暂时无法追上去，长官。”Steve看着通讯界面上的独眼男人，“Stark说最快能在两个小时内让我们恢复曲速。”

Fury将军点了点头。“我们会调动全部神盾的力量，抵御九头蛇入侵。”

“将军，请务必不要掉以轻心。九头蛇就像幽灵一样，非常难对付。宇宙立方的武器装备远远超过了星联的科技水平。”

“我们会小心的。”Fury沉思了一会儿，“Steve，你的大副——Barnes中校，被九头蛇俘虏了？”

Steve挺直了脊背。“他已经失去了自主意识，九头蛇控制了他，给他洗了脑。”

Fury点了点头。“我不会视他为叛变。但是Steve，我也希望你能清醒地认识到，一旦上了战场，神盾舰队绝不会因为你的大副在敌人船上而手下留情。”

“我理解你们的做法。”Steve沉声说，“我会让复仇者号尽快赶过来。”

 

一小时五十三分钟后，复仇者号遵循神盾系统留下的讯号，赶到了会合点。

然而眼前的星域一片死寂，留给他们的只剩下满目狼藉的星舰碎片。

“我们来晚了，舰长。”Sam沉重地说。

Steve收到了Fury的通讯。

“他们知道我们的防御计划，了解我们的护盾密码，甚至清楚每一艘星舰的弱点。我们只能撤退了，Steve，神盾损失了一整个舰队。”

“是James，舰长。”Natasha脸色煞白地盯着眼前屠杀过后的战场，“他们得到了Barnes中校的大脑，对我们的情况了如指掌。”

“九头蛇侵入了神盾。”Clint说出了结论，“他们现在无处不在了。”

Steve的心脏揪紧了。

“舰长，也许你应该想得更清楚一些。”Banner走上舰桥，“我们浩克人也曾经遭遇过宇宙立方。被改造的海德拉人已经不再是人类，他们只是战争兵器，遵循主机的命令行事。Barnes中校已经死了，现在我们面对的只是冬日士兵。”

“我知道Bucky是什么样的人。他不可能没有一点挣扎和抵抗就甘愿就范。”Steve握紧舰长椅的扶手，想象着另一个青年坐在他的右侧朝他咧嘴微笑的模样，“我相信他。”

“他可不再是你那好朋友了，长官。”Sam说，“你见过他的样子了，Banner医生说得对，他现在跟杀人狂魔没两样。”

“他并没有杀你，还有Romanoff上尉。”Steve猛地抬头，“Natasha，你怎么想？”

红发安全官看了眼险些被折断的脚踝。“我不能保证，舰长。他差一点就杀死了我——但的确，他本来已经可以杀死我。”

宇宙立方再一次出现在复仇者号的主屏幕上。死神正在朝他们飞来，如果复仇者号无法拦下立方体，地球将彻底落入九头蛇的手中。

Steve闭了一下眼睛，他已经做出了决定。

“舰桥呼叫Stark，你有没有找到对抗立方体的方法？”

“把护盾和相位枪的输出频率改成随机值也许会奏效，至少能拖延时间。我会和Jarvis一起拟定攻击方案。”

“好，现在船是你的了。”Steve走下舰桥，“给我一艘穿梭机，我会尝试登上宇宙立方。”

“嘿，长官！”Sam大喊。

“我得说这一点都不明智，舰长。”Natasha忧虑地说。

“你们说过，Bucky知道关于这艘船的一切，任由他留在敌方阵营的话，就相当于九头蛇对复仇者号了如指掌。”Steve坚决地说，“我必须把他带回来。”

“如果你失败了呢？”Banner推了推眼镜，“也许你连突破立方体的护盾都做不到。”

Steve微笑了一下。

“如果我无法成功，那么我需要复仇者号用尽一切方法摧毁敌舰——无论我和Bucky在不在对方船上。”

 

Steve驾驶的穿梭机朝立方体飞去，在他身后，复仇者号调整了相位炮的频率，有效地给宇宙立方的护盾造成了一定威胁，让敌人放慢了前进速度。

“听着Cap，你只有突破立方体护盾最薄弱的地方，才能传送上船。”Tony飞快地说着，“拿着我给你的定位器，贴到Barnes身上。我会给你一定掩护，但上船后的一切都只能靠你自己了。祝你成功。”

小小的穿梭机行驶在猛烈的炮火之中，成功避开了大多数流弹。Steve向来是一个极好的飞行员，而他知道Bucky也是。Bucky——或者说冬日士兵，此时此刻一定正站在立方体上的某个地方注视着他，而他需要设置一个诱饵，让对方主动暴露出自己的位置。

穿梭机渐渐靠近立方体的护盾，Steve知道他只有一次机会，必须赌一把。

“Bucky，你一定记得这招。”

他猛地关闭了整艘穿梭机的推进系统，将所有能量从引擎处尽数转移到护盾上。

最高强度的护盾在下一瞬间开始与立方体的护盾发生正面碰撞，能量撞击之下在护盾边缘燃起高亮的火光，穿梭机的外壳耀眼得如同坠入大气的流星，熊熊燃烧着切入蓝色的光墙。

Steve牢牢抓着座椅的扶手两边，船舱猛烈地震动着，距离爆炸只剩下倒计时。

就在这时，立方体的某一处光炮改变了方向，目标从复仇者号转移到了小小的穿梭机上。

“我知道你在那里。”

Steve满意地微笑起来，按下手臂上的单人定点传送装置。

一切如同他预料的那般，他在立方体上的某一层甲板成形，眼前站着的不是别人，正是一脸迷茫的Bucky。

“你是谁？你的护盾……我见过。这非常的冒险。你差点被烧死了。”

他的语气听起来并不像在描述刚刚发生的事情。Steve知道他赌对了，Bucky记得，而且还有情绪反应。他还活着，他的灵魂被束缚在眼前这个冬日士兵的重重装甲之下，但并没有消逝。

“我来带你回家。”Steve走上前，抓向Bucky的手臂。

“我是冬日士兵，这里就是我的家。”Bucky后退了一步，右手改造的能量枪对准了Steve。

Steve敏捷地躲开了，先行一步按住Bucky的右肩，凑到他耳边。

“你是Bucky Barnes，星际舰队的中校，复仇者号的大副。现在，作为你的舰长，以及你最好的朋友——啊。”

他被掀翻在地，紧接着胸腹受到重击。

“Bucky，住手！”Steve躲开那只金属拳头，用力按住他的另一只尚是血肉之躯的胳膊，想试图控制住他。

Bucky的右臂已经脱臼了，可他仿佛一点知觉不到疼痛。他拎起Steve，重重甩到了另一面墙上。

Steve的眼前金星一片，嘴角渗出血迹，他再一次感谢自己经过基因治疗的身体能承受住这非人的打击。他知道Natasha说的没错，如果她和Sam之前死在了眼前的人手里，他一点也不会惊讶。

还没等Steve从地上爬起来，Bucky就大步跨了过来。

“你是我的任务——”Bucky机械地重复，“任务。”

他骑在Steve身上，金属手指冰冷地在Steve脖子上收拢。

Steve精疲力竭地看着他。

“你答应过我，会陪我走到宇宙的尽头。”他摊开双手，放弃了挣扎，“如果现在就是尽头，那么，完成它。”

Bucky的手指停止了动作。他脸上狰狞的表情冻结了，以一种缓慢却清晰可见的速度逐渐平复下来。他皱起眉毛，上嘴唇以一种Steve熟悉的姿态微微皱起，眼睛慢慢睁大。

“我认识你。”

“Bucky——”

“你是那个舰桥上的人。”

Bucky的全身放松下来，金属手臂无力垂落。

Steve用尽最后的力气，牢牢地抱住了他的挚友。“现在，传送。”

 

“嘿舰长，你再不回来，怕是要没地方可去了。”Tony抹了把脸上的汗水，从舰长椅上走下来，“再这么打下去，不超过十分钟，复仇者号就会变成宇宙尘埃。”

“改变频率的方法奏效了吗？”Steve扶着Bucky一瘸一拐地走过来。

“有那么一点点。”Tony眯着眼比了个手势，“但那艘船太厉害了，他们调整应对方式的速度比我们快。哇，你真把他带回来了？”

Steve把Bucky安置在舰长椅旁边，犹豫着是否需要控制他的行动，但在他做出决定之前，Tony就先行一步凑了过来。

“这手臂太酷了。还有这精密的中枢神经控制器……”他颇感兴趣地用手指戳了戳Bucky左侧脸颊上的金属装置。

原本微闭着眼睛的Bucky蓦地睁大眼睛，机械左手像是受到了召唤一样，以非人的速度砸向Tony的脸颊。

“冷静下来哥们——”Tony跳着后退，“噢，不。”

他的胸口及时弹出了一小块护盾，接住了Bucky挥到跟前的拳头，然后那小片护盾又移动到了左侧脸颊上，挡住了接下来的致命攻击。

“Bucky，停下。”Steve从后面揽住Bucky的肩膀，Banner赶过来给发狂的冬日士兵注射了镇定剂。

Tony心有余悸地在科学官控制台上坐下，拍了拍生化人的肩膀。“多谢，Jarvis。”

“我希望您以后能在做危险行为之前先提醒我一声，Sir。”Jarvis提醒，“我不能保证试验中的护盾装甲反应速度够快。”

“所以，现在我们该怎么办？”Tony挠了挠眉毛，“Barnes已经回来了，可九头蛇的进攻一点没手软。”

Bucky再次睁开眼睛。通常情况下给人类使用的镇定剂对他改造过的身体不是那么有效，Banner犹豫着是否需要再次控制他，但是Steve轻轻摆了摆手。

Bucky僵硬地转了下脑袋，看着身边的人，嘴唇动了动。

“Steve……复仇者号。”

“是的，Bucky，你想起来了。”Steve高兴地握住Bucky的手。

Bucky忽然颤抖了一下，他紧紧咬住嘴唇，裸露在机械装甲之外的脖子和额头上青筋迭起，冷汗涔涔而下，仿佛正在经受巨大的痛苦。

“我是……冬日士兵，抵抗是无效的，你们是我的任务……任务……”

他在椅子上蜷成一团，全身陷入了不可控的痉挛。

“Bucky……别怕，我在这里。”Steve用双手捧住Bucky的脸颊，掌心的温度温暖着那冰冷的皮肤，“我会陪着你。”

“Steve……冬日士兵……啊……”

Bucky一边发出凄厉的惨叫，一边坚持盯着近在咫尺的金发男人，眼里那种非人类的冷酷正在消退，取而代之的是深深的痛苦，和一点不曾熄灭的希望。

他挣扎着靠近Steve，把头埋进对方怀里，如同饱受寒冷折磨的人渴望着火源。

“他是怎么回事，医生？”Steve抬头问。

“我想这是被九头蛇控制的后遗症。”Banner不确定地说，“他理论上已经被完全改造，但我从来没有见过任何一个海德拉人能抵抗立方体的控制。”

“Zola……Zola。”Bucky继续喃喃，他的嘴唇已经被咬出血，“Steve，复仇者号……我不会让你得逞。不……我是冬日士兵……”

“Zola？”Tony眼前一亮，“Natasha是不是说过九头蛇是一个计算机中枢系统控制着？我觉得Zola就是那个主机。”

“我们只要摧毁Zola，就能打退九头蛇？”Steve说。

“的确是这样。但我不确定，Zola甚至可能不在那个立方体上。”Tony来回踱着步，“也许Banner说错了，Barnes表现出来的不是洗脑后遗症……啊没错，现在Zola还在和他说话，给他下达指令。他脸上的那个装置，那个中枢神经控制器，它是主机和每一个零部件的联络方式——那些改造过的海德拉人的接入端口。”

真相昭然若揭。

“这个接入并不是单向的，而是双向的。”Steve看着怀里昏昏沉沉的Bucky，Zola知道Bucky认出了他，所以才会强化指令，“我们拥有了反过来入侵九头蛇的机会。”

“也许。”Tony再次凑近Bucky，触碰了一下他脸颊上的金属装置。

Bucky的表情再次抽搐了一下，机械手臂条件反射地举了起来，但他用另一只手按住了它。他咬着嘴唇看着Steve。

“我不会让你再伤害任何人的，我保证。”Steve轻柔地说，代替Bucky自己按住他的肩膀。

Bucky的表情终于放松下来，Tony开始尝试着反向进入那个洗脑装置。

“Jarvis，试着把你自己接入九头蛇的中央处理器。不能进入太深，小心被提前发现。是的，就是这样，给他们留一段病毒程序，让那个Zola好好睡一觉。”

“好的，Sir。”

Jarvis探向Bucky的脸颊。

三分钟之后，宇宙中蓝色立方体发出的荧光逐渐黯淡。

 

“这玩意儿真的很酷，而且我保证你现在可以轻松打烂这艘船上除了Steve之外每个人的脸。”

Tony围着那条机械手臂兜兜转转，满眼都是欣赏的神色，时不时拿着工具在手臂的各个关节处敲几下，同时记录着各种读数。

“你想试试？”Bucky冷不丁抬起左臂，金属拳头停在距离Tony鼻尖一寸的地方。

“嘿，放轻松点，哥们。”Tony举手投降，一边后退一边嘟囔，“我就知道得让Jarvis加快随身护盾的开发速度。”

Bucky放下手臂，张开双手五指。他的右手已经通过手术逆向改造回来，脸颊上的洗脑装置也早就被移除，只剩下两道浅浅的术后伤痕，过不了几天就能完全康复。他用右手轻触了一下左手，没有任何人类温度的金属触感再度提醒着他几天前发生的事情。

“这是一件杀人凶器。”

“在某种意义上，大概吧。”Tony撇了撇嘴，“我得说这是机械工艺的杰作。不过Barnes，如果你不想留下它，我也可以帮你换回来，或者至少给你装一层Jarvis那样的仿真皮肤。”

Bucky犹豫了一瞬，但最终还是摇了摇头。

“谢了，Stark。但我准备留下它。”

 

Steve走进Bucky舱室的时候，黑发青年正在打包行装。

“嗨。”Bucky停下动作，回头看了眼Steve，似乎很想露出一个微笑，但过于僵硬的面部肌肉让他的表情看起来极不自然。

“我看到你的休假申请了。”Steve靠在门框上，语气轻松地说。

“我想我最好离开舰队一阵子。”Bucky将双手插入裤兜，左手处露出一抹银色反光。他没有穿制服。

“我知道，你需要休息。”Steve理解地点了点头。

Bucky抿住嘴唇。他在床上坐了下来，双手缓缓地抚过脸颊。

“Steve，你知道我的意思。”

“Bucky，你只是太累了……我无法想象你那时有多痛苦。”Steve在Bucky对面坐了下来，轻轻抚摸着Bucky的后颈肌肉，就像小时候他们经常对彼此做的那样。

“我的记忆慢慢都回来了，我记得所有事情。我告诉了九头蛇我知道的一切，他们轻而易举地突破了神盾舰队的防线。”

Bucky沙哑地说，眨了眨布满血丝的绿色眼睛，眼眶微微发红。

“你那时候失去了控制。Banner的母星也遭遇过九头蛇，他说过，在你之前，他从不知道有任何一个人能在被改造之后重新获得自由意志。你是我见过最坚强的人，Bucky，你战斗到了最后一刻。”

“也许还不够。”Bucky虚弱地摇了摇头，“太多人因我而死。”

“也有更多的人因你而活。”Steve抬起Bucky的脸，强迫他与自己对视，“如果没有你，Tony和Jarvis没有办法侵入九头蛇的系统，我们无法打败Zola，整个地球会被宇宙立方消灭。”

Bucky茫然地看着Steve，眼底的疑虑并未消除。

“留在这里，Bucky，留在船上。复仇者号需要你……我更需要你。”Steve叹息着说。

“我不知道自己还有没有资格。”Bucky移开视线。

“你不需要别人来告诉你。问问你自己的心。你可以躲在阴影里逃避，也可以一边牢记这一切一边前行。而我会永远陪着你。”

Steve向Bucky伸出手。

“你说得对。我想我的确不舍得你身边的位置，我可是花了十年时间才当上星际舰队旗舰的大副。”

Bucky握住Steve的手，这一次抓得很牢。

“我一定是全宇宙最幸运的家伙。”Steve咧嘴微笑。

“这句话通常情况下应该留到婚礼上再说。”

“有多少差别吗？我以为我们都已经和复仇者号结婚了。”

“我从来没想过自己的婚姻生活会这么热闹。”Bucky恢复了惯常的调侃语气，“先让我去度个蜜月，长官？鉴于不久之后我说不定还要面对一场审判。”

“请求批准，指挥官。顺便Risa的确是个好地方，Natasha已经给了我全套攻略。有一艘穿梭机会在1600时到达，你还有半个小时时间做好准备。”

Steve说完，俯下身，期待地看着Bucky。

“你永远能给我惊喜，正经的老混蛋。”Bucky脸上露出了一个真正的微笑，张开双臂，用尽全力抱紧Steve。

他不用担心自己的机械手臂会给眼前这个人造成多少负担，拜Steve异于常人的基因所赐。他永远不需要在这个人面前伪装。他的痛苦、他的彷徨、他的悔恨，在那一望无际的未来，在那前人未至的宇宙，他们将共同承担。

 

Fin.


End file.
